memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
ENT Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in Season 2. A * Antony Acker as ** Vulcan adviser (uncredited) ** Vulcan official (uncredited) * as Ellora (uncredited) * Adam Anello as ** ''Enterprise'' operations engineer (uncredited) ** Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * Craig Appel as a Alien bar patron (uncredited) * Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest * Brian Avery as a Borg (uncredited) B * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * Ron Balicki as alien soldier (uncredited) * John Balma as Muroc * William Bebow as alien soldier (uncredited) * J.J. Bennett as operations division crewman (uncredited) * Victor Bevine as "Flight Controller" * John Billingsley as Phlox * Joe Billington as Klingon guard (uncredited) * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Brigid Brannagh as * Michael Braveheart as Klingon abductee (uncredited) * Josh Brown as ''Vaankara'' officer (uncredited) * Joshua Brown as Vissian crewmember (uncredited) * Gary Bullock as Klingon councilor * Al Burke as ** Alien bar patron (uncredited) ** Enolian prisoner (uncredited) * Solomon Burke, Jr. as (uncredited) * Donna Burns as Vissian crewmember (uncredited) C * Michael Canavan as "Vulcan" * Keith Carradine as A.G. Robinson * Zane Cassidy as Andorian soldier * Helen Cates as Klingon first officer * Larry Cedar as Tessic * Dennis Cockrum as Alien Barkeep * Marijane Cole as Vulcan nurse (uncredited) * Travis Cohen as alien soldier (uncredited) * Eddie Conna as Klingon officer (uncredited) * Amy Kate Connolly as civilian (uncredited) * Jared Patrick Cox as ''Horizon'' crewman (uncredited) * Shawn Crowder as ** 602 Club patron (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Connor Trinneer (uncredited) D * Daphney Dameraux as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Bruce Davison as Menos * Roxann Dawson as repair station computer voice (uncredited) * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as ** Stunt double for John Billingsley (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Bruce Davison (uncredited) * Robertson Dean as * Mark DeAlessandro as ** Stunt double for Jason Waters (uncredited) ** alien soldier (uncredited) * Kevin Derr as 602 Club patron (uncredited) * Dan Desmond as Klingon chancellor * John Dixon as stunt double for Tim Kelleher (uncredited) * Michael Doherty as repair station alien (uncredited) * J. Mark Donaldson as alien soldier (uncredited) * Michelle Dotson as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Cullen Douglas as Suliban salvage ship commander * Christopher Doyle as Klingon marauder (uncredited) * Sean Dye as Klingon guard (uncredited) E * Evan English as Tanner (uncredited) * Michael Ensign as Oratt F * Ken Feinberg as the alien captain * Jim Fitzpatrick as * Steven Flynn as Maklii * Duncan Fraser as Walsh (uncredited) * James D. Frey as NX technician (uncredited) G * Michael Garvey as Goroth * Mark Ginther as stunt double for Jordan Lund (uncredited) * Kathleen J. Grant as female senator (uncredited) * Scott Green as alien soldier (uncredited) * Ken Gruz as Vulcan medical tech (uncredited) * Francis Guinan as Gosis H * Melinda Page Hamilton as Feezal * Vincent Hammond as Huge Alien * Peter Harmyk as Starfleet security officer (uncredited) * Jeffrey Hayenga as Yuris * Leigh Hennessy as alien colonist (uncredited) * Scott Hill as Hutchison (uncredited) * Gregory Hinton as Alien bar patron (uncredited) * Bari Hochwald as E'Lis * Dieter Hornemann as ** Klingon prisoner (uncredited) ** Kago-Darr's species (uncredited) ** Vulcan officer (uncredited) * Aldric Horton as operations division crewman (uncredited) * Lisa Hoyle as stunt double for Jolene Blalock (uncredited) * Kim Huff as a Vulcan captain (uncredited) * Thomas P. Hunt as senator's aide (uncredited) I * Amina Islam as command division ensign (uncredited) J * Joseph Jagatic as alien soldier (uncredited) * Baron Jay as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Yoshi Jenkins as Vissian crewmember (uncredited) * John Jurgens as ** command division crewman (uncredited) ** Vulcan officer (uncredited) K * Matthew Kaminsky as Cunningham * Andy Keith as a Borg (uncredited) * Tim Kelleher as Pell * Bret Kiene as alien soldier (uncredited) * Wayne King, Jr. as Klingon marauder * Danny Kolker as a Klingon Rura Penthe guard * Michael Kosik as Suliban soldier * Kyla Kuhner as an operations division crewman (uncredited) L * Brad Lee as a Kreetassan abductee (uncredited) * Michael Lodovico as alien soldier (uncredited) * Jordan Lund as Skalaar * Douglas Lyons as Vulcan commando (uncredited) M * Juan Mabson as Klingon guard (uncredited) * Elizabeth Magness as female crewmember * Mark Majors as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Vulcan officer (uncredited) ** Vulcan official (uncredited) * Coleen Maloney as Vulcan Officer * Marnie Martin as operations division crewman (uncredited) * Michael McAdam as command division crewman (uncredited) * Michael McGrady as Nausicaan prisoner * Rene Marentes as a ''Horizon'' crewmember (uncredited) * Stephen Mendillo as Tavek * Marlene Mogavero as operations division crewman (uncredited) * John B. Moody as "Security Officer" * Bob Morrisey as Strom * Marty Murray as stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) N * Eric Norris as a Borg (uncredited) O * Robert O'Reilly as Kago-Darr * Ed O'Ross as Gaavrin * Louis Ortiz as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** "Klingon Warrior" ** Vulcan medical technician (uncredited) ** Vulcan officer (uncredited) P * Michael Papajohn as a Klingon Rura Penthe guard (uncredited) * Bobby Pappas as Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * Lemuel Perry as (uncredited) * Peewee Piemonte as Klingon marauder * Suzie Plakson as Tarah * A.J. Pomeroy as alien soldier (uncredited) R * Brian Reddy as Dr. Temec * John Reyes as Klingon guard (uncredited) * David Richards as Dockmaster * Aric Rogokos as science division crewman (uncredited) * Nelson Rose as Vissian crewmember (uncredited) * Jesse James Rutherford as Q'ell S * Ben Scott as Klingon officer (uncredited) * Michelle Sebek as stunt double for Jolene Blalock (uncredited) * David Selburg as a Vulcan captain * Jeffrey Sherrard as Vaadwaur (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as a Borg (uncredited) * Lee Spencer as a Vulcan medical aide * Monika Spruch as a science division crewman (uncredited) * Jeffrey Sherrard as a Vaadwaur abductee (uncredited) T * Victor Talmadge as Arin'Sen leader * Lana Taylor as an Emi's bar visitor (uncredited) * Scott L. Treger as a ''Horizon'' crewman (uncredited) U * Unknown performers as ** *** Dee'Ahn's species bar visitor *** Kreetassan bar visitor *** Pernaia Prime moon alien 2 *** Pernaia Prime moon alien 4 *** Pernaia Prime moon alien 5 *** Pernaia Prime moon alien 7 *** Vulcan priest ** *** Borg 6 *** Borg 7 *** Borg 8 ** *** Starfleet admiral ** *** Klingon V * Jessica Vash as command division ensign (uncredited) * David Venafro as Andorian soldier (uncredited) W * James Walker as Starfleet Headquarters commodore (uncredited) * Christina Walter as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * John Wan as operations crewman (uncredited) * Jason Waters as Soldier * Mark Watson as operations crewman * Doug Wax as train passenger (uncredited) * Jeff Welsh as Vissian crewmember (uncredited) * Todd Wieland as operations crewman (uncredited) * Richard Wharton as Jossen * Frank Williams as sciences crewman (uncredited) * Sylva Wilson-Cox as Vissian crewmember (uncredited) * Matt Winston as Z * Paul Zies as alien soldier (uncredited) nl:ENT Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists ENT Season 2 Season 2